Conseil d'orientations
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Post-S3 / Six ans après, Aria revient à Rosewood. Son amour pour Ezra est-il toujours aussi fort malgré toutes les années passées loin de l'autre ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marlène King et de Sara Shepard !

Bonjour bonsoir :)

Voilà un tout nouvel O.S, c'est mon premier essai sur le couple Ezria, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le commencer, et je suis bien contente de l'avoir terminé !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Alison a disparue – Pas de A !

 _Rosewood !_

 _6 ans après la saison 3 !_

 _Dans un petit appartement !_

Elle avait 19 ans lorsqu'elle avait quitté Rosewood pour l'université. Elle s'était éloignée de la Floride, non pas pour éviter ses parents et son frère Mike, mais une toute autre personne dont elle avait tout tentée pour oublier les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Après quatre années à étudier la psychologie, et deux ans de plus à se former pour devenir enseignante en orientation, Aria Montgomery était de retour à Rosewood, sa ville natale. Grâce à ses amis, dont certains étaient revenus de l'université plus tôt que d'autres, Aria avait trouvé un appartement. Petit mais suffisant pour elle seule.

 _« Aria ! »_

Elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda Toby. Il portait un vieux jean et un t-shirt blanc. Une ceinture d'outils était accrochée à sa taille.

« Quoi ? » demanda Aria.

« J'ai fini d'installer tes étagères. » lui dit Toby en montrant le mur où il avait installé deux étagères côte à côte.

« Oh ! » fit-elle en regardant le travail fini. « C'est parfait. Merci Toby ! »

« Y a pas de quoi. » lui sourit-il.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa-t-elle. « Tu as le choix entre de l'eau et… et je crois que c'est tout. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire les courses. »

Elle grimaça pour s'excuser, mais Toby se contenta de rire.

« De l'eau c'est très bien. » la rassura-t-il.

Aria lui rendit son sourire et alla dans sa petite kitchenette. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille d'eau fraiche. Elle en tendit un grand verre à Toby, qui se désaltéra d'une longue gorgée.

 _« Et voilà, c'est le dernier carton ! »_

Caleb entra avec un carton dans les bras, qu'il posa près du canapé.

« Où sont les filles ? » demanda Aria, en lui servant un verre d'eau à son tour.

« Elles sont allées acheter de quoi te ravitailler. Elles trouvent que tes placards manquent cruellement de contenu. » répondit Caleb.

« Oh, elles n'auraient pas dû, j'y serai allé après avoir tout déballé. » dit Aria.

« Ça leur fait plaisir. » la rassura Caleb. « Et t'inquiète pas, elles savent que t'es végétarienne. »

Aria esquissa un sourire.

« Bon, je dois retourner bosser. » dit Caleb, qui rendit un verre vide à Aria.

« Moi pareil. » dit Toby, qui imita Caleb.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. » leur dit Aria.

« Y a pas de quoi ! » leur répondirent-ils ne même temps.

Ils l'embrassèrent sur la joue, chacun leur tour, puis, attrapèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le petit appartement d'Aria. Elle rinça les verres et les remit à leur place, avant d'embrasser du regard son petit appartement. Le coin salon et le coin chambre était séparé par une large porte coulissante aux encadrements beiges et à quatre fenêtres rectangulaires transparente. Ses parents l'avaient aidée à meubler son appartement. Télévision, meubles, canapé, lit, frigo etc…

Une heure passa, Aria avait déballée la totalité de ses affaires lorsque Spencer, Emily et Hanna furent de retour dans l'appartement, les bras chargés des courses qu'elles avaient faite pour leur amie.

« Rassure-toi, tout est bio ! » lui dit Spencer.

« Je vous fais confiance. » sourit Aria.

« J'adore ce que t'as fais de ton appart' ! » dit Hanna, en déposant deux sacs marron sur la table de la kitchenette.

« Merci ! »

Aria rejoignit ses amies et regarda ce qu'elles lui avaient achetés.

« Vous savez, je serai allée faire mes courses moi-même une fois que j'aurais tout rangé. » leur dit-elle en sortant un saladier d'un des placards.

« On est tellement contente que tu sois _enfin_ revenu à Rosewood qu'on est prête à faire ce que tu veux. » dit Spencer.

« N'exagère pas ! » plaisanta Emily.

« Vous restez déjeuner ? » proposa Aria.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on ait réorganisé tout notre après-midi ? » arqua Hanna.

« On est contente que tu sois revenue. » dit Emily.

« Ça fait du bien d'être revenue. » acquiesça Aria.

Elles passèrent l'heure du déjeuner et le reste de l'après-midi à rire et à se rappeler le bon vieux temps lorsqu'elles étaient au lycée toutes les quatre. Voilà près de dix ans que leur amie Alison DiLaurentis avait disparue, et même si elle leur manquait, les quatre amies avaient fait leur _« deuil »_ et avancées dans leur vie. Si Alison était toujours en vie, elles se reverraient un jour où l'autre, mais en attendant que ce jour vienne – ou pas – Aria, Spencer, Emily et Hanna construisaient leurs vies.

Spencer et Toby s'étaient mariés et vivaient ensemble depuis la fin du lycée à Philadelphie, où Spencer poursuivait ses études pour suivre les traces de ses parents en tant qu'avocate, tandis que Toby avait crée sa propre entreprise de constructions.

Hannah et Caleb s'étaient fiancés avant de partir à l'université ensemble en Arizona, avant de revenir à Rosewood, car c'était bien là leur vie, même s'il arrivait à Caleb de se déplacer jusqu'à Philadelphie pour le travail, en tant qu'informaticien. Hanna, elle, avait décidée d'ouvrir une boutique de vêtements et accessoires en tout genre, avec Paige comme associée.

Quant à Emily – toujours en couple avec Paige, avait terminée ses études et avait reprit le poste de coach de l'équipe de natation du lycée de Rosewood.

Et Aria, après plus de six ans loin de sa ville natale, elle s'apprêtait à occuper le poste de conseillère d'orientation au Rosewood High à seulement 25 ans, et d'après Emily, l'ex petit-ami d'Aria, enseignait toujours dans ce même lycée. Elle redoutait le moment où elle le reverrait. Ses sentiments – qu'elle avait tentée d'enfouir durant ses années d'études en sortant avec d'autres garçons – referaient-ils surface comme un boomerang ?

 _« Aria ? »_

Elle sortie de ses pensées et posa son regard sur ses copines.

« Hum ? » fit-elle.

« Tu as déserté la conversation pendant cinq bonnes minutes. » lui apprit Emily.

Toutes les quatre assises autour de la petite table de la cuisine, les filles mangeaient une salade.

« Tu pensais à Ezra, je me trompe ? » dit Hanna.

« C'est si évident que ça ? » demanda Aria.

« Pour nous si, puisqu'on te connait depuis des lustres. » répondit Spencer. « Tu l'aimes encore ! »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation !

« J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de l'oublier. » dit Aria. « Je suis sorti avec des garçons à la fac, mais quand ça devenait un peu sérieux ça me faisait peur. Quand je sentais que physiquement ça devenait sérieux, je me rétractais et je mettais fin à mes relations. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à le revoir. »

« Tu sais, je le vois tous les jours depuis que je suis le nouveau coach de l'équipe de natation, et chaque fois qu'il venait me voir, ce n'était pas pour parler des notes des membres de l'équipe. Il me parlait sans cesse de toi. » lui dit Emily. « Je crois qu'il n'a pas tourné la page, d'autant plus qu'il a apprit que Malcolm n'était pas son fils. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Aria.

« Euh, oui, on te l'a pas dit parce que tu nous as dit vouloir tirer un trait sur lui, mais quelques mois après ton départ il a fait faire un test de paternité et, il a apprit que Malcolm n'était pas de lui. » expliqua Hanna.

« Je… euh, wow ! » dit simplement Aria.

« Désolée, on n'était pas censé t'en parler… » dit Emily mais son amie la coupa.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Je préfère savoir plutôt que de faire une gaffe en lui parlant. »

« Alors tu comptes aller lui parler ? » demanda Spencer.

« On va travailler ensemble, je ne pourrais pas l'éviter éternellement et puis, je serai réellement fixée sur mes sentiments quand je le verrais. » répondit Aria.

« Mais tu l'aimes encore, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à savoir de plus ? » voulut savoir Hanna.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Aria, qui détourna la conversation. « Faut que j'achète une plus grande table. »

Ce subitement changement de sujet fit rire les filles. Quand elles quittèrent l'appartement de leur amie pour rejoindre leur conjoint, Aria verrouilla sa porte et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle était revenue à Rosewood la veille de son premier jour au lycée. Après six ans loin de cette petite ville, Aria Montgomery allait revoir son premier amour, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié et dont elle était toujours amoureuse. Le soir venu, après avoir longuement parlé à sa mère au téléphone, Aria se mit au lit, et rêva de sa première rencontre avec Ezra qui a conduit à leur premier baiser dans les toilettes d'un bar.

 _Le lendemain !_

 _Rosewood High !_

Les cours avaient débutés. Aria attendait depuis dix minutes devant le bureau du Vice Principal Hackett. Elle avait passée plus de trente minutes devant sa petite penderie pour savoir quoi porter pour son premier jour dans son ancien lycée. Au final, elle avait optée pour une jupe longue beige, un haut couleur corail et une paire d'escarpins blanche. Ses cheveux noirs, qu'elle avait laissée pousser jusqu'au milieu du dos, étaient tressés. En entrant dans le lycée il y a cinq minutes, elle avait ressentie une certaine nostalgie en traversant ces couloirs qu'elle avait tant arpentée durant quatre ans. Ses premiers petits-amis, ses meilleures amies… Alison…

 _« Aria ? »_

Aria sortit de ses pensées. Le Vice-Principal était sorti de son bureau.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien ! » lui assura-t-elle.

« Suis-moi ! » lui dit-il. Il la conduisit jusque dans une pièce aménageait. « Et voici votre bureau, Conseillère Montgomery ! »

Aria entra dans son bureau. Sur la porte, il y avait une plaque avec son nom accrochée dessus. Des meubles ou casiers tout autour de la pièce, un bureau au milieu, un ordinateur et même une imprimante. Aria pu voir dans un coin du bureau, un canapé et une table basse.

« Si tu veux changer quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. » lui dit Hackett. « Fais ce qu'i faire pour que tu sois aussi à l'aise que les élèves. »

« Merci Monsieur Hackett ! » dit-elle en le regardant.

« Je te laisse prendre tes marques. » dit-il. « S'il te manque quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi. Si tu veux accéder aux dossiers des élèves, la secrétaire te fournira des copies. »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

Quand elle fut seule, Aria ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Confortable ! » dit-elle.

Son bureau était bien rangé. Un pot à stylo, un pot à crayon, des marqueurs, des posthites et tout ce dont elle avait besoin étaient déjà sous ses yeux. Pendant que son ordinateur s'allumait, Aria sortit de son sac un petit cadre photo d'elle et de ses amies, qu'elle posa à côté du téléphone.

 _Toc toc !_

« Entrez ! » dit Aria.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Emily !

 _Classe de littérature !_

Comme chaque fois à la rentrée, Ezra Fitz, professeur de littérature au Rosewood High s'était levé, douché, habillé, avait déjeuné et était allé au lycée préparer son tout premier cours. Il allait faire la connaissance de nouveaux élèves et revoir les anciens. S'il était resté enseigner à Rosewood après toutes ces années, c'était dans l'espoir de _la_ revoir un jour. Tant de choses étaient arrivées en six ans. Il avait récupéré son poste de prof de littérature au lycée, mais pour se faire il avait perdu la fille qu'il aimait. Il l'a vu obtenir son diplôme et partir pour l'université, loin de la petite ville de Rosewood. Il avait apprit que Malcolm n'était pas son fils, et il avait été dur pour lui d'expliquer cela au petit garçon, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis. Ezra n'avait jamais eu autant besoin d' _elle_ qu'en cet instant. Il avait demandé à Ella Montgomery, qui était revenu enseigner à Rosewood. Ella était restée vague sur le sujet mais elle avait simplement dit à Ezra qu'Aria allait bien. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres nouvelles. Encore moins lorsqu'Emily avait acceptée d'être le nouveau coach des Sharks, l'équipe de natation du lycée.

Pendant toute la matinée de ce premier jour de cours, Ezra resta concentré sur ses élèves. A la pause déjeunée, les couloirs déserts d'élèves partis déjeuner. Le prof resta à son bureau quelques minutes avant de sortir de la classe, distrait et l'esprit lointain. Traverser ses couloirs n'était plus pareil sans _elle._ Tournant à un autre couloir, Ezra entra en collision avec quelqu'un, dont le sac à main noir tomba par terre.

« Oh, je suis désolé je ne vous avais pas vu. » s'excusa-t-il en s'agenouillant pour l'aider à ramasser.

« Ce n'est rien, j'étais distraite aussi. » répondit-elle.

Ezra se figea à l'entente de cette voix qu'il pensait ne jamais réentendre de nouveau. Il leva la tête et sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était elle. Elle était revenue !

« Aria ! » souffla-t-il.

Elle se redressa aussitôt.

« Ezra ! » fit-elle en se remettant sur ses jambes, son sac sur son bras.

« Je… je n'arrive pas y croire. » dit-il. « C'est bien toi tu, tu es revenu à Rosewood. »

« Oui euh, je suis rentrée hier matin. » dit-elle.

Son cœur battait tout aussi fort que celui d'Ezra. Ses pires craintes étaient bien fondées. Elle l'aimait toujours, si ce n'est plus. Ses cheveux étaient aussi courts et brun que dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux bleus toujours aussi profonds et intenses. Aria fit son possible pour masquer son trouble. Ezra, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il la détaillait de bas en haut, de la pointe de ses chaussures jusqu'à sa coiffure.

« Tu n'as pas changé. » lui dit-il, en esquissant un petit sourire. « Tu es toujours aussi belle. »

« Merci ! » dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. « Toi aussi, d'ailleurs ! »

« C'est gentil ! » dit-il. « Alors, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis la nouvelle conseillère d'orientation. » répondit-elle.

« Oh ! » fit-il. « Moi qui ait toujours cru que tu écrirais. »

« Rien ne m'empêche d'écrire tout en guidant les futurs étudiants du lycée où j'ai passé quatre années mémorables. » exposa-t-elle.

« C'est vrai ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Soyez la bienvenue, Mademoiselle Montgomery ! »

« Merci Monsieur Fitz ! » sourit-elle. « Euh, je dois retrouver Emily pour déjeuner on… on se verra plus tard. »

« Ouais, ok ! » dit Ezra.

Aria passa devant lui et se retourna quand il l'appela !

« Je suis content de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué ! »

Elle répondit d'un petit sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Lui aussi lui avait manqué, mais l'avouer à voix haute serait avouer qu'elle l'aimait encore, et elle ne pensait pas être prête pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Après tout, c'est elle qui est parti il y a six ans, avant de rompre avec lui. Aria rejoignit Emily à la cafétéria, sans lui parler de sa rencontre avec Ezra.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. A 15 heures, lorsque la plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis, Aria était encore dans son bureau à peaufiner son programme de l'année. Les dernières années auront besoin de conseil pour leur entrée à l'université, et Aria serait là pour les aider le moment venu. Sa petite entrevue avec Ezra dans les couloirs du lycée l'avait un peu chamboulée, alors elle s'était mise au travail pour ne plus penser à lui. Ça avait marché, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement.

« _Toc toc ! »_

Aria leva les yeux de son ordinateur pour voir sa mère sur le seuil de la porte de son bureau.

« Maman ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ne sois pas si étonné de me voir. » répondit Ella Montgomery. « Tu te doutais bien que j'allais venir une fois que tu serais installé dans ton nouveau bureau. »

Aria se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour du bureau et enlaça sa mère.

« Je suis contente de te voir. » dit Aria.

« Et moi dont ! » dit Ella. « On sait à peine vu depuis deux jours. Tu as pris les clés de ton nouvel appartement et hop, je ne t'ai pas revu. »

« Je sais, je suis désolée. » s'excusa Aria en s'écartant de sa mère. « Fallait que je me fasse à l'idée d'habiter toute seule. »

« Je peux le comprendre. » dit Ella. « Alors, comment s'est passé ta première journée ? »

« Oh euh, plutôt tranquille. » répondit Aria. « Je fais en sorte d'être prête si un élève vient me voir. »

« Tu as préparé un programme ? » demanda Ella.

« Oui, j'étais en train de fignoler les détails quand t'es arrivé. » dit Aria, en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Ella resta silencieuse quelques instants, observant sa fille. Elle était devenue une adulte belle et indépendante, mais quelque chose manquait pour qu'elle soit pleinement heureuse et épanouie.

« Chérie, ma question va te sembler un peu indiscrète mais j'ai besoin de savoir. » dit Ella, qui alla fermer la porte du bureau de sa fille avant de tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir près d'Aria.

« Pourquoi tu veux me la poser dans ce cas ? » demanda Aria.

« Parce que je suis ta mère, et que je m'inquiète pour toi. » expliqua Ella.

« Mais je vais très bien. » assura Aria. Sa mère haussa les sourcils, et Aria soupira. « Ok, pose-moi ta question. »

« Aria, pourquoi as-tu accepté ce poste ? » demanda Ella.

« Parce que j'avais besoin de travail ! » répondit simplement Aria. « Ta question est… bizarre. »

« Tu aurais pu aller dans n'importe quelle école. » dit Ella. « Il y a plusieurs lycées à Philadelphie, et aux alentours, mais tu as choisis de revenir à Rosewood. Pourquoi ? »

Aria soupira. Sa mère lui avait posé une question à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre. Son retour à Rosewood n'était pas si innocent qu'elle aurait voulu le croire. Au fond d'elle, Aria avait espéré _le_ revoir. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour voir si son amour pour lui était toujours aussi fort qu'il ne l'était quand elle avait seize ans.

« Tu es revenu pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ella.

« Si on veut ! » répondit Aria.

« Tu l'aimes encore ! » comprit Ella.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » dit Aria.

« Bien sûr que ça en a. » dit Ella. « Il a été ton premier amour. On n'oublie pas son premier amour. »

« C'est plus que ça. » avoua Aria. « Maman, à l'université, j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier. Je suis sorti avec des garçons, parfois juste en tant qu'ami, parfois en étant en couple… »

« Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient Ezra. » termina Ella à la place de sa fille.

« Je l'ai revu tout à l'heure, et j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir tellement il m'a manqué. Ce que je ressens pour lui m'est revenu en pleine figure dès l'instant où j'ai entendu sa voix et vu son visage. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » dit Aria.

« Malheureusement en amour il n'y rien à faire à part écouter son cœur. » dit Ella.

« Mais si jamais je me remets avec Ezra et que Hackett apprend… » paniqua Aria.

« Qu'il apprenne quoi ? » fit Ella. « Que deux adultes travaillant ensemble sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ? »

« Ou bien qu'on soit sorti ensemble alors que j'étais son élève. » rajouta Aria.

« Les détails n'ont pas d'importance, et Hackett n'a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit. » dit Ella. « Tu es devenu une adulte, _majeure_ , responsable et qui décide par elle-même. C'est tout. »

Ella se leva et embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de la laisser. Aria passa plusieurs minutes à se repasser ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Quand elle n'était qu'une ado de 16-17 ans, elle vivait son histoire d'amour dans la peur que tout soit découvert, qu'Ezra perde son travail et ne puisse plus enseigner à cause d'elle. Ça avait faillit arriver quand son propre père avait tout fait pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais ils avaient réussi à faire face et à sauver leur couple. Mais Aria avait prit la décision de rompre, quand Ezra avait reçu une offre au Rosewood High, et récupérer son poste d'enseignant. Aria n'avait pas hésité, malgré que ça lui ait brisé le cœur de devoir retourner au lycée et de le voir chaque jour sans pouvoir être plus que son élève. En six ans, rien n'avait changé. Son amour était toujours aussi fort !

 _Un mois plus tard !_

Les jours étaient passés très vite et sans encombre, et le mois de septembre avait cédé au mois d'octobre. Ezra s'investissait pleinement dans l'éducation de ses élèves, surtout des dernières années. Aria, elle, avait commencée à rencontrer certains élèves, lu des dossiers ci et là, et se tenait prête pour n'importe quelle question concernant les universités que les élèves voudraient intégrer une fois leur diplôme en poche. Les anciens amants se croisaient de temps en temps dans les couloirs, mais aussitôt qu'il s'approchait, Aria prétexta une urgence et s'éloignait de lui.

Un jour, alors que le dernier cours de la journée venait de se terminer, Aria fouillait dans ses dossiers et glissa une feuille dans l'un d'eux – celui d'une élève de dernière année avec qui elle venait tout juste de s'entretenir, quand on frappa à sa porte, qui était ouverte.

« Oui ? » fit-elle en levant les yeux vers son visiteur. « Ezra ? »

« Mademoiselle Montgomery, vous m'évitez. » lui dit-il.

« Non ! » répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Si ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Puis-je entrer ? »

« Je vous en prie ! » dit-elle.

Ezra entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte, intérieurement soulagé que les stores fussent tous baissés.

« Aria, pourquoi tu m'évites ? » demanda-t-il en lui faisant face « On est amis et, collègues de travail, on ne devrait pas avoir à s'éviter. »

« Je sais, je suis désolée. » répondit-elle. « Je vais me faire pardonner. »

« J'y compte bien. » dit-il. « J'ai une tonne de copies à corriger, je risque de rester tard dans ma classe tu veux… me tenir compagnie ? En toute amitié, rassures-toi ! »

Aria baissa la tête pour pas qu'il ne voit le sourire qui se peignit sur son visage. Elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau puis, une fois qu'elle fut sûre que rien ne la trahirait, elle reporta son regard sur Ezra et dit :

« Ok ! »

Ezra sourit, son cœur battant la chamade.

« Je m'occuperais de commander de quoi manger. » dit-il.

« Végétarien pour moi ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je sais ! » répondit-il, en esquissant un petit sourire.

C'est à dix-neuf heures, qu'Ezra s'arrêta devant le bureau d'Aria en lui montrant deux sacs cartonnées venant d'un traiteur. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau du prof de littérature, rapprochèrent deux tables et s'assirent face à l'autre.

« Je nous ai pris des salades, une sans bacon pour toi. » dit-il en sortant les plats.

« Combien je te dois ? » demanda-t-elle, en acceptant une petite bouteille d'eau pétillante.

« Rien du tout ! » répondit-il. « C'est moi qui invite ! »

« Tu sais, je peux payer ma part. » dit-elle.

« Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, s'il te plaît ! » dit-il d'une voix douce, qui donna des frissons à Aria.

Aria leva les mains en guise de reddition.

« Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui invite. » dit-elle, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Y aura une prochaine fois ? » espéra Ezra.

« Peut-être ! » dit-elle. « Ne tirez pas de conclusions hâtives, Professeur ! »

« Ça ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit. » la rassura-t-il.

« Changeons de sujet ! » proposa-t-elle.

« Avec joie ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Alors, la fac, c'était comment ? »

« C'était génial ! » répondit-elle, tout en mangeant. « Les cours étaient durs, mais avec du travail j'y suis arrivé. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! » dit Ezra, avant de se lancer sur un terrain glissant. « Des p'tits copains ? »

Aria se figea un instant et but une gorgée d'eau pétillante pour faire passer son malaise.

« Désolé, question indiscrète ça ne me regarde pas. » dit Ezra. « Oublie ! »

« Non euh, ce n'est rien tu m'as juste surprise. » dit-elle avant de répondre à sa question. « Et bien, il y en a eu mais, ce n'était jamais très sérieux. Je suis bel et bien célibataire. »

Intérieurement, Ezra sentit son cœur s'emballer de joie à l'idée qu'Aria n'avait pu réussir à le remplacer. Il avait tant espérer un jour pouvoir la retrouver et la reconquérir. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle, sans savoir si elle était toujours amoureuse de lui ou pas. L'espoir de la revoir avait été son seul moteur. En six ans, il n'avait pas remplacé Aria, ni même accepté un rendez-vous de qui que ce soit, se concentrant à fond sur son boulot.

« Et toi ? » demanda Aria. « De nouvelles rencontres ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » répondit Ezra. « Je me suis consacré à l'enseignement, et à rien d'autre. »

Aria sourit, et au fond d'elle, elle était soulagée de l'apprendre. A vingt-deux heures, ils quittèrent l'enceinte du bâtiment. Ezra la raccompagna à sa voiture.

« Merci d'être resté avec moi, et d'avoir accepté mon invitation. » dit-il.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir. » répondit Aria. Et c'était la pure vérité.

« Et ne m'évites plus, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.

« Promis ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle rangea son sac et sa mallette en cuir marron à l'arrière sa voiture puis, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa Ezra sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit Aria ! » souffla-t-il.

Il s'écarta et la regarda partir au volant de sa voiture, avant de faire de même et de rentrer chez lui. Un mois plus tard, juste après Halloween, Aria et Ezra se tombèrent dessus dans les couloirs, à la pause déjeunée pendant que les élèves allaient et venaient dans les couloirs – certains en marchant d'autres en courant.

« Monsieur Fitz ! » le salua Aria.

« Mademoiselle Montgomery ! » la salua-t-il en retour. « Tu as passé Halloween avec les filles ? »

« Non, je suis restée chez moi. » répondit-elle. « Je me suis gavée de sucreries et j'ai regardé de vieux films d'horreurs. Je crois que ça m'a rendu parano. »

Ezra masqua un rire. Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour le faire arrêter. Aria entra dans son bureau, suivit d'Ezra qui lui demanda :

« Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? »

« Shopping ! » répondit-elle. « Hanna a réquisitionné ses demoiselles d'honneurs. Je te pari vingt dollar qu'on va porter du rose. Spencer déteste le rose ! »

« Tu me réserveras une danse au mariage ? » demanda Ezra. « Je suis un des témoins de Caleb, avec Toby et ton frère. »

« Pourquoi je l'apprends que maintenant ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Tu poseras la question à Hanna. » dit Ezra. « Euh, vendredi soir, t'es libre ? On pourrait aller au cinéma ou au restaurant ? Entre amis ! »

« T'es pas obligé de toujours préciser qu'on sorte qu'en ami. » lui sourit-elle. « Et vendredi c'est parfait. »

 _« Mademoiselle Montgomery ? »_

Ils furent interrompus par une élève de dernière année. Ezra prit congé et quitta le bureau, laissant Aria faire son travail.

A la fin des cours, Aria se précipita jusqu'à la piscine de l'école et trouva Emily, debout à entraîner ses nageuses – ou plutôt à leur crier dessus.

« Heather, tout ça c'est mou, allez plus d'entrain sinon tu ne nageras pas à la compète du mois prochain! » claqua Emily avant de porter le siffler à sa bouche. Elle vit son amie. « Salut Aria ! »

« La pauvre, tu viens de la traumatiser. » s'amusa Aria.

« Elle s'en remettra. » dit Emily. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

« J'ai accepté de sortir avec Ezra vendredi. » lui apprit-elle. « Mais en amis. Il n'a que ce mot là à la bouche depuis que je ne l'évite plus. »

« Peut-être parce qu'il pense que tu ne veux pas être plus, et qu'il a peur de te donner une mauvaise impression sur ce qu'il veut vraiment. » dit Emily.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? » demanda Aria.

« Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? » demanda Emily en la regardant. Aria acquiesça. « Jettes-toi à l'eau, et dans son lit pendant que t'y es, ça te fera que du bien. »

« Emily ! » la réprimanda Aria.

« Quoi ? » fit Emily. « Tu voulais mon avis, non ? Bah le voilà. Remets-toi avec lui puisque tu as passé les six dernières années à faire ceinture parce qu'aucun de tes petits copains n'étaient _lui._ Crois-moi, il ne te repoussera pas, au contraire. »

Elle fit retentir le sifflet en aboyant sur ses nageuses. Aria quitta la piscine, frustrée par ce que lui avait dit Emily, mais revint sur ses pas et demanda à son amie :

« T'étais au courant qu'Ezra était l'un des témoins de Caleb ? »

« Ouais ! » répondit Emily.

Aria laissa échapper un simple _Oh_ , avant de quitter la piscine pour de bon.

Vendredi arriva rapidement. A dix-huit heures, Aria avait finit la paperasse dans son bureau quand Ezra, également prêt à partir, toqua à sa porte.

« Tu es prête à y aller ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondit Aria, en mettant sa veste.

Elle attrapa sa sacoche et son sac à main et sortit de son bureau, qu'elle verrouilla. Etant venu au lycée avec Emily, Aria avait laissé la sienne en bas de son immeuble. Elle monta donc dans la voiture d'Ezra, qui l'emmena dîner à Philadelphie dans un petit restaurant végétarien.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas te priver de viande ce soir ? » s'étonna Aria, alors qu'ils s'installèrent à leur table.

« Je peux très bien me passer de viande, je te l'ai déjà prouvé plusieurs fois. » lui dit-il.

Ils passèrent leurs commandes auprès du serveur. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, et le _« couple »_ ne parla pas du travail une seule fois.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Ezra.

« Oui, je t'écoute ! » dit Aria, en repoussant les restes de son assiette de riz cuit à la vapeur accompagné d'un poisson à la citronnelle.

« Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec tes copains de la fac ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je ne sais pas. » mentit-elle. « Peut-être que ça ne devait pas se faire. »

Ezra se contenta de cette réponse, quand le serveur leur apporta leur dessert. Au fond de lui, le professeur espérait qu'Aria lui donne une toute autre réponse qui confesserait ses sentiments pour lui. Une heure plus tard, Ezra se gara devant l'immeuble d'Aria.

« Ce n'est pas loin de chez moi. » constata-t-il.

« Oui euh, je l'ai remarqué une semaine après mon retour. » dit-elle avant de faire la grimace. « Ça t'ennuie ? »

« Pas du tout ! » répondit-il. « J'ai passé une excellente soirée. »

« Moi aussi ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit ! »

Ils avaient parlés en même temps. Aria prit sa sacoche et son sac à main et sortit de la voiture. En ouvrant la porte de son immeuble, elle tourna la tête pour voir Ezra s'en aller. _« Jettes-toi à l'eau, et dans son lit pendant que t'y es, ça te fera que du bien. » « Malheureusement en amour il n'y a rien à faire à part écouter son cœur. »_ Ces phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'elle déposait ses affaires dans un coin de son appartement. Aria était revenue à Rosewood depuis deux mois, et son amour pour Ezra était toujours aussi vivace et fort. Son cœur cognait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Avant de changer d'avis, elle prit ses clés et quitta son appartement, et se mit à courir dans la rue…

 _Appartement d'Ezra !_

Il venait à peine de troquer ses vêtements contre un jogging et un débardeur, qu'on frappa à la porte. Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien venir chez lui à cette heure-là. Il était fatigué de sa semaine et pourtant encore très excité par la soirée qu'il avait passé. Son visiteur continuait de frapper à sa porte alors il alla ouvrir, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise.

« Aria ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Elle était à moitié trempée. Son visage ruisselait d'eau et son maquillage commençait à couler, mais elle avait l'air de s'en moquer. Aria le fixait intensément, comme si elle cherchait à savoir quoi faire en le regardant.

« Aria ! » l'appela Ezra.

Elle sortit de sa léthargie et se rua sur lui, prenant son visage en coupe et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ezra marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris par l'initiative d'Aria. Elle se retira au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser en retour.

« Ils n'étaient pas toi ! » dit-elle subitement.

« Qu… »

« Aucun d'eux n'étaient toi. » le coupa Aria. « Tu voulais savoir la vraie raison de ma rupture avec tous mes copains de la fac, ils n'étaient pas toi. Je t'aime Ezra. Je t'aime toujours, et c'est pour ça que je suis revenue. Pour toi ! »

Ezra resta silencieux un instant. D'une main, il ferma la porte, qui claqua sous l'impact. Il agrippa Aria par la taille et l'attira contre lui, capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Elle enleva sa veste et releva les bras. Il lui ôta son haut, et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, le laissant l'emporter jusqu'au lit. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent aller à leur désir, inassouvi pendant plus de six ans. Ezra prit le temps de parcourir le corps d'Aria de ses mains et de sa bouche, se remémorant chaque partie qu'il avait si souvent exploré jadis. Grisé par cette sensation retrouvée, Ezra ôta leurs derniers remparts, et se glissa en elle. Aria ferma les yeux et gémit de douleur, s'étant privée de sexe durant toutes ces années, mai qui fut vite remplacé par un plaisir familier. La bouche d'Ezra recouvrit la sienne, et Aria se referma autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Ils se perdirent dans leur baiser, dans leurs caresses, si bien que l'orgasme les frappa en même temps…

Le lendemain matin, Ezra préparait des pancakes – ne portant que son jogging de la veille, quand Aria sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avait revêtue le débardeur de son amant, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.

« Hum, ça sent bon ! » dit-elle en se plaçant derrière Ezra.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une faim de loup ! » répondit-elle en encerclant sa taille.

Elle embrassa la peau de son dos avant de s'écarter. Ezra déposa le dernier pancakes dans l'assiette contenant le reste, et éteignit la gazinière. Il se retourna vers Aria, et la fit asseoir sur la table de la cuisine.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Montgomery ! » susurra-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Bonjour Monsieur Fitz ! » sourit-elle. Il lui vola un baiser. « Je t'aime Ezra ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Aria, et je ne te laisserais plus t'en aller. » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

 _Toc toc !_

« T'attends quelqu'un ? » demanda Aria.

« Non ! » répondit Ezra, qui soupira. « On peut jamais être tranquille le week-end ! »

A regret, Ezra délaissa Aria et alla ouvrir la porte. Quand il vit ses visiteurs, ou plutôt ses visiteuses, il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Jolie façon d'accueillir ses visiteurs. » le taquina l'une d'elle en apercevant son torse dénué de vêtement.

« Spencer, Emily ! » dit-il pour qu'Aria entende. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi un samedi matin ? »

« On est venu chercher Aria. » dit Emily.

« Et pourquoi serait-elle chez moi ? » dit innocemment Ezra.

« Parce qu'elle ne répond pas à son téléphone, qu'elle n'est pas chez elle alors que sa voiture est garée en bas de son immeuble. » énuméra Spencer. « Et que c'est sa veste que je vois trainer par terre. »

Ezra hocha la tête avant de les laisser entrer.

« Regarder Spence, elle a suivit mon conseil. » se réjouit Emily, quand elle vit Aria en simple débardeur, et qui n'était pas le sien.

« T'as oublié qu'on doit rejoindre Hanna à Philadelphie pour les robes ? » demanda Spencer.

« Ah, oui c'est vrai ! » dit Aria. « Euh, je vous rejoins dans une heure. »

« Non, on va t'attendre en bas, te ramener chez toi pour que tu te changes et ensuite on ira toutes les trois rejoindre Hanna. » rectifia Emily.

« Ne prenez pas trop de temps non plus pour le bisou d'au revoir. » leur dit Spencer, qui fut trainée hors de l'appartement par Emily.

Elles s'en allèrent en riant. Ezra referma la porte tandis qu'Aria rassembla ses affaires et se rhabilla, devant l'œil gourmand d'Ezra.

« Désolée que tu aies dû faire tous ces pancakes pour rien. » lui dit-elle en remettant ses bottes.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » dit-il d'un balayement de la main. « On se voit ce soir ? »

« J'y compte bien. » dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. « J'y vais avant qu'elle ne revienne pour me chercher. Tu me manques déjà ! »

« Toi aussi ! » dit-il en lui volant un baiser.

 _Philadelphie !_

Attendant depuis vingt minutes dans la boutique de mariage pour laquelle elle avait craquée, Hanna Marin – bientôt Rivers – commençait à perdre patience. Ses amies étaient en retard. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle les vit entrer dans le magasin.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » dit-elle.

« On a dû aller tirer Aria des bras d'Ezra ! » lui apprit Spencer.

« Vraiment ? » dit Hanna, qui se mit à sourire.

« On la trouvait uniquement vêtue du débardeur d'Ezra. » lui dit Emily.

« C'est bon, on n'arrête d'en parler. » leur dit Aria.

« Oh non ! » rirent Spencer et Emily.

« Bien, au moins ce ne sera pas bizarre au mariage. » sourit Hanna.

« En parlant de ça, tu comptais me le dire quand, qu'Ezra était un des témoins de ton fiancé ? » voulut savoir Aria, qui croisa les bras.

« On s'est dit que ce serait plus drôle de voir ta tête le jour J ! » avoua Spencer.

« Bonjour l'amitié ! » maugréa Aria.

« Oh allez, on est contente pour toi. » lui dit Emily.

Aria leur tira la langue, ce qui déclencha un fou rire général. Une fois calmées, elles suivirent Hanna vers les cabines d'essayages qu'elle avait réservée pour la matinée. Assise sur un fauteuil blanc, Hanna regarda ses amies essayer robe sur robe, pendant plus de deux heures. Elle vit défiler une palette de couleurs sous ses yeux, riants aux éclats quand elles se mettaient à danser ou à faire le pitre. Après trente minutes de plus, toutes les trois sortirent des cabines, dans une robe – identique – de couleur prune. Dos nu, en satin, la jupe de la robe était légèrement évasée jusqu'aux genoux.

« C'est cette robe-là ! » décréta Hanna.

« Oui, j'adore la coupe et la couleur ! » dit Aria, les mains sur les hanches.

« Pour une fois, j'adhère ! » dit Spencer.

« Paige va craquer en me voyant dans cette robe. » dit Emily, avec un sourire entendu.

« Adjugé, on prend ces robes par trois ! » annonça Hanna.

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à flâner comme quand elles étaient au lycée. Le soir venu, Aria se présenta chez Ezra, et aussitôt le pied dans l'appartement, elle se retrouva prisonnière de ses bras !

 _Une semaine plus tard !_

 _Mariage de Caleb & Hanna !_

« Par cette alliance, Hanna Marin, je te prends pour femme. Je promets de t'aimer et de prendre soin de toi tout au long que durera notre vie ! »

« Par cette alliance, Caleb Rivers, je te prends pour mari. Je promets de t'aimer et d'être la meilleure épouse qui soit ! »

Hanna était magnifique dans sa belle robe blanche bustier. La dentelle des bras étaient transparente. Elle avait l'air d'une véritable princesse ans cette robe, et ses cheveux blonds remontés en un très beau chignon la rendait encore plus belle. Tous les deux dans les rangs des témoins, Aria et Ezra échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice.

« Caleb, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »

A ces mots du Pasteur Wilson, Caleb prit le visage d'Hanna entre ses mains et l'embrassa, scellant ainsi leur union devant amis et familles.

La réception avait lieu dans l'église. Pendant leur première danse, Hanna et Caleb ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ils furent rejoints par leurs témoins : Spencer & Toby, Aria & Ezra, et Emily & Mike.

« Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. » dit Ezra, qui tenait Aria par la taille.

« Merci ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Tu ne portes pas du rose. » lui fit-il constater. « Tu me dois vingt dollar. »

« Hum hum ! » fit-elle en arquant les sourcils.

« Et si on emménageait ensemble ? » proposa-t-il. « On passe toute notre temps chez toi ou chez moi. »

« Oui ! » souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

 _Quelques mois plus tard !_

L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin. Aria et Ezra avaient emménagés ensemble et étaient plus heureux que jamais. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans un bar, celui-là même où le couple s'était rencontré et embrassé pour la première fois.

« Hum, ça me rappelle des choses cet endroit ! » fit Ezra, en souriant.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » dit Aria en lui rendant son sourire.

« Enfin vous voilà ! » dit Spencer, qui avait une main sur son ventre rond.

Ce soir là, ils fêtaient le diplôme de Spencer, qui avait été élue major de sa promotion.

« A Spencer ! » dit Toby, en portant un toast.

« Oui, à Spencer ! » approuva Aria, qui leva sa bière.

Ils portèrent un toast à la future avocate, qui allait désormais travailler dans le même cabinet que ses parents.

« Outch ! » fit la future maman. « Il frappe très fort ! »

« Ce sera un dur ! » dit Toby, qui posa sa main sur celle de sa femme.

« En tout cas on est hyper fiers de toi Spencer ! » lui dit Paige.

« Ouais c'est vrai ! »

Au bout d'un moment, Ezra posa sa bière et celle d'Aria sur la table, et se leva de sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Aria.

« Je crois que c'est le moment où jamais ! » dit-il.

Plus personne autour d'eux ne parlaient.

« Le bon moment pour faire quoi ? » demanda à nouveau Aria.

Ezra sortit un écrin de la poche de sa veste, et mit un genou à terre. Aria plaqua une main devant sa bouche.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » fit Emily.

« Aria Montgomery… » dit Ezra, qui ouvrit l'écrin et tourna la bague vers Aria. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Les yeux d'Aria se mirent à briller, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle l'effaça d'un revers de la main avant de répondre à Ezra.

« Oui ! »

Soulagé et heureux de la réponse, Ezra glissa l'anneau au doigt de sa _fiancée_. Ils s'embrassèrent tandis qu'autour d'eux, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des applaudissements !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite lecture, je vous à très vite !

Aurélie !


End file.
